Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto
Lulu de Morcerf (ルル・ド・モルセール, Ruru Do Morusēru), full name Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto (山本 ルル・ド・モルセール, Yamamoto Ruru Do Morusēru) is an anime-only character who was formerly employed by the Easter Company. She appeared in in Shugo Chara!! Doki, with Peach-Pit contributing the idea (as stated in Nakayoshi). Appearance Lulu wears a purple hair clip, has darkish blue eyes, and has long curly blonde hair. She's usually seen wearing a blue short-skirted dress. Guardian Character Nana Lulu's Guardian Character is a doll-like guardian who speaks with a Nagoya accent, like "ya'll". She was born from Lulu's wish to have many dreams in life, when Lulu still a little child. In the anime, Nana is voiced by Ryōka Yuzuki. Special Powers Lulu can turn Heart's Eggs into Wishing Eggs using a ruby necklace. Lulu can also corrupt the owners by forcing the egg to Character Transformation with them. The necklace hypnotizes a child and corrupts their Heart's Egg, which transforms it into a ?'' Egg. Character Change When she Character Changes with Nana, her barrette becomes a large lavender flower pin, and she is able to hypnotize children into using a ruby necklace and corrupt them, by turning a child's hearts egg into Wishing egg, that have ? mark on it. Ruby Necklace is enabling them to Character Change or Character Transformation while in their corrupted state. Lulu gives the child a ruby necklace and Character Changes and tells the child to do something bad then she says"Just Do What y'all wanna do!"(Yataro Kotobai Yapare Ekage) and doing that turns the childs heart egg into a ? egg (Hence Egg or nazo Tama) and the child will be given the chance to Character Transform (chara nari) Confusion Character Transformation Confusion Chara Nari (Charater Transformation) is when a person to become so over-whelmed with their over dramatised dreams that their ? egg swells up and swallows them turning them into an image of who they want to be ( Amu becomes an image of a cheerleader using amulet heart ect.) It is the only way to character transform without a Shugo Chara. Dream Dream First she gave many children ruby necklaces, and creates a giant Wishing egg. But the Embyro didn't come out. During her final battle with Amu and the Guardians, Lulu asked Nana to forgive her, and used the Ruby Necklace on herself. Eventually, Lulu underwent a ''? Character Transformation, becoming "Dream Dream". The form granted her many abilities and almost led the guardians to defeat. Then Amu said It doesn't matter you dont have a dream in the future, Because soon you will be find it. This form is removed af ter Amu used Open Heart to purify her. Abilities In this form, Lulu can make rubies materialize to attack her opponents with her Giant wishing egg. She later shot a strong wave of scarlet energy to attack Amu. Relationships Family *Lulu's mother is an actress who decided to take a break from acting in movies in order to spend more time with Lulu. However, Lulu found that this was a disgrace to her mother's reputation and it became her goal to restore her mother to her former radiance, which in turn began to strain their relationship. After Lulu was defeated by the Guardians, the two were able to come to an understanding and rekindle their relationship. *Lulu's father is a French chef. He acts very amiably with Lulu and greatly encourages her mother's ventures outside of acting. Though he seems to care greatly for Lulu, he does not seem to sense her frustrations. Friendships *'Hinamori Amu': In the beginning, you can tell that Lulu already has something in common with Amu, as she hears rumors about her too. Soon, Lulu views Amu as a rival, but after the two spend Christmas together with their families, she begins to open up to her. Personality-wise, they're slightly identical in terms of stubbornness. After Amu learns Lulu is the one creating ?'' Eggs, she vows to help make her see what she's doing wrong. *'The Guardians: Lulu maintains a friendship with the Guardians while keeping her mission a secret from them. The Guardians help Amu during her last fight with Lulu. *Nayuta Kusanagi''': Lulu and Nayuta met and became friends when Nayuta was investigating crop circles. Lulu found it hard for her to change Nayuta's Heart's Egg due to their friendship. Gallery 1801401x0rwqmveu1.jpg|lulu chibi shugo56-9.jpg|lulu and nana Trivia *Lulu has appeared in the final episode of Shugo Chara Dokki Doki, watching Ikuto play the violin while sipping tea. See also *Easter Company *Amu Hinamori *Nana *Ruby necklace *List of Lulu Outfits Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Villains Category: Easter members Category:Anime-only characters D D